Her Turning Point
by ssavaged
Summary: And that seems to be all it takes, for within seconds Luke has left the Gilmore house, front door slamming behind him, and Lorelai knows that it's truly over. Oneshot.


**To be honest, I don't want Luke and Lorelai to get back together. I love the two as a couple, but Luke has been blowing it beyond proportion and Lorelai just doesn't belong with him anymore. **

**Please don't shoot me for that.**

**Disclaimer: Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB**

--

"Lorelai," He called out to her two days after she had slept with Christopher, clad in the infamous plaid button-up shirt she was beginning to hate. "I don't understand what I did."

"That's exactly the point."

And closing the door to her house once titled "The Crap Shack", the tired and well-hung-over Lorelai Gilmore silenced her ex-boyfriend completely.

--

"You're grounded, _again_," She whispered in her mother's ear at the first sign of any sort of stirring. For all she knew, Lorelai could have been in bed for the past twenty-four hours. "Mom," Rory called out softly again, although she dearly wished to shake her mother senseless and feed nothing to her but the endless pain and sorrow she now had because of Logan's absense. "Wake up, now ... _please_."

This last bit of sincere whining triggered Rory's utmost emotions and sent her into a panicked frenzy of salty tears, with all but two tissues to satisfy them. Her mother rolled over and out of her fake slumber to comfort the crying girl, but no words could come from such a tired and angry mouth. "Rory," said she, the first and last thing the mother would say to her daughter for the rest of the evening. And for the next several hours--neither were really counting--both Lorelai's hugged each other in comfort, soaked in tears.

"What happened?" said Rory, the morning after this grievance took place. They were now in the kitchen, sifting through the cupboards to find whatever food could satisfy their needs. After landing on a box of Fig Newtons and half a pint of Ben & Jerry's "Rocky Road", Lorelai finally found words to answer.

"We broke up," she explained without much hesitation, although left all reasonings open to interpretation. "And he won't stay away."

Of course, then, a knock sounded at their front door, and reluctantly, Rory rushed to answer. Lorelai sighed at the raspy voice of her neighbor, Babette, and urged herself to smile once Rory had seemingly pushed her out the door. "How does she know?" she asked, once her daughter was at the table and sitting once again, plastic spoon nearly instantly seen in the twenty-one-year-old's hand.

"How do they always know?" was Rory's reply, and nothing else was to be said about the matter.

--

Rory went back to Yale; to the empty apartment her busy boyfriend had left behind. Lorelai had never liked Logan, no matter how hard she tried. The only boy of Rory's she had ever liked was Dean, except he ruined their relationship when having an affair. Then there was Jess who, although needed to take a class on how to treat girlfriends, seemed to love Rory but just couldn't take the time to say so. And of course there's the lovely Logan with the life-ruining father and gold-digging mother and two friends you could collect many sexual diseases from. He was probably the boy Lorelai liked least of all--no, not probably. He _was_ the boy she liked least of all Rory's boyfriends. _He_ was the one who had set her daughter on a course she couldn't follow. _He_ was the one who cheated on her with an entire bridal party and still managed to manipulate the twenty-one-year-old into living with him. _He_ was the one Lorelai hated.

But it was too bad Lorelai forgot about Logan after giving that thought two minutes and began to think about Luke.

Luke, out of all people in Lorelai's life, disappointed her the most. His recent desicions far surpassed Rory's stupid Grand Theft Boat adventure, Emily's MANY lessons on how Lorelai should lead her life, Richard's ... existance, and Christopher's lack of commitment skills. Even though to the untrained eye, these all seemed like far worse things than anything Luke had done, even recently, Lorelai considered Luke's actions far worse to herself.

And here he was, at the worst time imaginable, knocking on her front door.

She pretended to be out, and she thought the plan to be very well obvious when she didn't answer the door, but leave it to Luke Danes to break into anyone's house, especially if it's Lorelai Gilmore and he foresee's fixing it in the future. "Lorelai ..." He finds her in the kitchen, words just above a light whisper.

"Stop it, Luke," she turns to face him, although her eyes are still pointed directly at the ground. "It's over." And that seems to be all it takes, for within seconds Luke has left the Gilmore house, front door slamming behind him, and Lorelai knows that it's truly over.

--

They all believe it was the fact that Lorelai was the one to break up with him; that she was the one to end it. In all she and Rory's time living in Star's Hollow, the town imagined her to be the clingy type, and although she ended it with Max, Christopher, Alex, Jason, etc., Luke was different. Luke was the one man she appeared to not be able to live without. Oh, how the town was proven wrong at the news of the Gilmore-Danes relationship ending, and that Lorelai was the one to do it.

And they were even more surprised at how she handled it afterward.

No longer did she have the fierce Gilmore eyes; Lorelai's blue diamonds had faded to a cold, blank stare. Yet she continued to live her life to its fullest, meaning broad smiles, although they appeared to be empty to the rest of the townsfolk, and lively attitudes, even with the town receiving nothing but short tempers and rude snaps at every comment. Lorelai Gilmore was no longer the woman she used to be, although she truly believed that she was. The rest of the town could see it, however, and so could her parents, her co-workers, her friends, and even could Rory. Lorelai was truly vacant for the first time in her life.

Truth be told, it wasn't as bad as it truly looked or sounded.

Lorelai could always find new places to raid coffee from, like Weston's or some place in Hartford. Her smiles would return to normal once she realized she didn't need a man like Luke to satisfy her needs, or at least, one _exactly_ like Luke. In fact, she could actually speak of Luke within a month or two, without wanting to rip her hair out or cry hysterically. The townsfolk and her loved ones could find her blue eyes again, and berid of the cold gray that clouded her beauty. It truly didn't take very long for Lorelai to become the great Lorelai Gilmore once more.

Because if you think of it, she had a life, she had a job, she had a kid. These were all things she had accomplished and was now proud of. And although it didn't include the man factor, Luke specifically, her life, and everything concerning it would be okay.

It really wasn't that bad.

--

**Short, I know. There really wasn't a point to it, either, but I wanted to write it anyway.**


End file.
